Generations:
by guardianranger
Summary: Decided to write a story of the kids whose parents work for the government-how their lives involved many dangerous situations in hands. Need OC'S
1. Chapter 1

Generations: CSI-Series,Bones,Criminal minds,Chicago Fire,Nightshift,Chicago Police Department,Hawaii Five 0,NCIS: Los Angeles,Pacific Blue, Flashpoint,Without A Trace and Rookie Blue.

 **Name: Tara (Shields)-Flack-adopted**

Age:16

Mom:Heather Shields-deceased

Dad:Detective Donald Flack Jr-Adopted dad

Tara was only 12 years old when Heather died in the line of duty,she happen to be there when it happen. With the help of several people who run the special task force that Heather had started 3 years ago.

Tara had opened a camp for free for one 1 year,now parents paid at least $5.00 for a fee now. It's called Camp Heaven it's located in New York City-where the headquarters is.

Special task force-office is in a private building near the CSI-New York Police Department. Officers stay at the mansion located private property which is 200 acres long.

 **Name: Kristen Callaway-Crystal McGarrett**

Mom: Aisha carter Matthews-deceased

Dad:Adam Matthews-deceased

Adopted dad: Lt. Terrance Callaway of the Pacific Blue Unit.

Uncle: officer Russ Granger.

Adopted dad: Commander Steve McGarrett-of Hawaii Five 0-witness protection.

Brothers: Francis Shields-age 22,Nicholas Johnson Mcgarrett and Jason Johnson McGarrett.

Sister: Violet Mcgarrett-age 21.

Kristen came into Terrance Callaway life-when his coworkers did an undercover mission. Finding out that Kristen was force to work for the people in the ganged-who were involved of the death of Kristen's birth parents.

Then several months-Kristen had disappeared was located in Hawaii under a new name-became-Commander Steve McGarrett's adopted daughter as Crystal McGarrett.

Kristen,Erin,Ashley,Violet and Alison run a task force in Hawaii,Los Angeles and Santa Monica area.

 **Name: Alex Taylor**

Adopted: Agent Danny Taylor

Birth Parents:Deceased

Age:15 years old

Alex came into Agent Danny Taylor life-when his office were doing a missing child taken. Finding out that Alex foster family were involved with several others situations in hand.

Alex was 13 years old when being adopted by Danny Taylor.

Is good friends with Tara Flack,mostly goes to school half a day through.

 **name:Alison Deeks-Williams**

Mom:Rachel Williams-Deceaed

Dad:Detective Danny Williams.

Adopted Dad: Lt. Geg Carson-deceased

Adopted Family Members: NCIS-Agents-Los Angeles

Age: 15 years old

Lives in Hawaii with her dad,uncle,partner and cousins in a safe house.

Does visit California,Washington D.C. Canada and other places.

 **Name: Elena Wolfe:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Elena Wolfe:**

Daughter to Detective Ryan Wolfe-he doesn't discovered has a daughter until a case came up his coworkers were working on.

Age: 15 Years old

One of the co-owners of the Silver Guardians dance studio in Orlando, Flordia.

Is good friends to Devon Diamond-Kristen Callaway and many others.

Also one of the founders of Camp heaven-located in new york city area.

 **Maria Epstein.**

Adopted daughter to Officer Dov Epstein.

Age: 10 Years old

Biological parents are deceased-killed in a fire.

At camp heaven during the day time.

 **Zoey Collins:**

Biological mom:Deceased

Biological father-Nick Collins

Age:10 years old

At Camp Heaven right now.

 **Alexis Scarlatti-Barber**

One of the founder of the Camp Heaven.

Gets what she wants done.

Is good friends to Tara Flack.

Age: 15 years old

 **Jasmine Hodgins:**

Adopted daughter to Angela and Jack Hodgins.

Age: 15 Years old

Siblings Yes:

Micheal Vincent-age 5 years old

Lauren Hodgins-age 17 years old.

 **Danielle Dinozzo**

Adopted daughter to Agent Anthony Dinozzo

Sister to Dr. lance Sweets

Age: 14 years old

 **Nina McGee**

Adopted daughter Agent Timothy McGee

Didn't come into Timothy's life until she was 7 years at the time

A case the agents were working on.

Age: 10 years old.

 **Shawna Halstead:**

Daugher to Tessa Halstead-Deceased-TC Callahan-not deceased in this story.

Niece to Detective jay Halstead and doctor Will halstead.

Age: 16 years old

 **Destiny Severide.**

Adopted daughter to Lt. Kelly Severide and Lt. Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51.

Niece to the gang at firehouse 51

Age: 14 years old

Brother: Max Summers and Sky Shields

 **Leslie Reid:**

Sister to Agent Spencer Reid

Age: 13 years old

Didn't come into her brother's life until the death-of foster parents.


End file.
